Individual firms or organizations may have learning goals for its users and provide learning material to those users. In one aspect, the present disclosure provides for deriving strategy-related insights, and consolidating such insights across multiple organizations in multiple sectors to develop strategy-enabling learning plans for an individual organization, e.g., for providing on-line learning plans.